So Much To Do!
by OdangoHead
Summary: A continuation from 'Remeber Me.' Join in the fun as Sakura & Syaoran, & all of their friends prepare & plan for the WEDDING! *gasp!* I guess i just blew remember me, oops. well, read it ne-way! Please R&R too! ^_~
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I couldn't resist any longer! I decided to write a continuation to 'Remember Me' RIGHT AWAY! So, yeah… this is a sequel, so if you haven't read 'Remember Me' some parts might not make sense, so go read it first! (I've had too much sugar! ^_^) This takes place while Sakura & Syaoran are engaged & as they prepare for the wedding! *YAY!* There's SOOO MUCH TO DO! (OMG! I just realized that's the name of the fic! ^_^; Hehehe.) Oh yeah! Syaoran has moved … he has his own apartment & all that now. Anyway… enjoy! I hope that I don't disappoint anyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
So Much to Do! - Chapter 1  
  
"What are you doing today, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her as the two girls chatted on the phone.  
  
"I'm going out with Syaoran… it's been exactly 4 months today since I remembered him again." Sakura giggled. "Which reminds me! He's coming at 5:30! I have to get ready!"  
  
"Alright. I won't make you late then… Have fun!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Can I call you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm leaving tonight, remember?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"… No…"  
  
"Eriol & I are going on our long-awaited skiing trip! To Switzerland? I KNOW that I told you about this!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Of course! Skiing will be a fun thing to do in July! Have a GREAT time!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"I will, thanks Sakura! Bai!"  
  
"Bai!" Sakura hung up the phone & began looking through her closet for the 'perfect' outfit.  
  
*~*~Syaoran's Apartment~*~*  
  
Syaoran hung up the phone with Meiling. She had gone back to Hong Kong 3 months ago, but promised that she would come back again in time for the wedding. He glanced over at the clock & realized that it was already 5:00; he had to pick up Sakura in half an hour. Syaoran sighed. He had LOTS of time. He decided to relax before he had to leave… tonight had to be perfect.  
  
*~*~Sakura's House~*~*  
  
Sakura was still deciding what to wear when she heard a knock at her door. "Ah! He's too early!" Actually, he was right on time, but Sakura was running late as usual. "I'll be right there!" She called out her window. She quickly looked over her clothes before deciding on a pretty, but not-to- formal, short, black, strapless dress & a little over coat to keep her arms warm. She slipped on her shoes and answered the door. "Hi."  
  
Syaoran was just staring at her as a familiar shade of red began to tint his cheeks. He gulped. "Hi."  
  
"We're engaged, & you still blush when you see me?" Sakura mused.  
  
"Hai." He laughed and offered her his arm. "You look great." He finally said.  
  
"Arigatou." She smiled & locked the door behind them before linking his arm with hers. "So do you." She giggled as she walked with him towards the restaurant. "By the way… WHERE are we going?"  
  
"It's a secret." Syaoran smiled & with that he took a blindfold out of his pocket & tied it gently around her eyes.  
  
"Ah! Syaoran! I can't see!" She squealed.  
  
"Great."  
  
*~*~*~10 Minutes Later, at an Unknown Restaurant~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran undid the blindfold around Sakura's eyes & they fluttered open. "Do you recognize this place?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Hai! You're wonderful!" She gave him a little kiss. "We were here last month!"  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Syaoran asked her as they walked around.  
  
"Let's just eat here. Do you like this restaurant?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Sure." They sat down inside & ordered. Their food came fast & they were enjoying their meal & talking about... well... pretty much everything. "Uh oh... this can't honestly be happening!"  
  
"What is it?!" Sakura asked him. She turned around in her seat & peered over the back of their booth & a little to the right to where Touya & Yukito had just walked in. "Oh No! I completely forgot that this is Touya's favourite restaurant too!"  
  
"Yukito must have taken him here to calm him down after this morning. Oh my gosh, I'm going to be killed in front of an entire restaurant full of people!" He quietly panicked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sakura had a plan. "Come sit on my side with me. The back of the booth will hide both of us until the waiter comes with the bill & we can sneak out."  
  
"Okay." Syaoran agreed. Any plan was better than getting caught, plus, he got to sit next to Sakura.  
  
*~*~End Flashback~*~*  
  
"Hai, That's right!" He held her hand. "We're in the same spot too."  
  
Sakura looked around & sure enough, they were. "I love you Syaoran." She smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Sakura." He said back. They ordered once again, their food came fast. "So. We need to decide on a date."  
  
"Hai." Sakura swallowed her food & took a sip of her sake. "There's a lot to plan, so it can't be TOO soon, I was reading a bridal book that Tomoyo has for all of her designing ideas… & it said that we should start planning up to a year in advance."  
  
"A year?" Syaoran's eyes went wide.  
  
"Hai, but since it probably won't be a very big wedding… if we start planning right away we could be getting married in about… 8 months." She explained.  
  
"That's not so bad… I'm sure the wait will be worth it." This time Sakura blushed. He laughed. "You've been around me to long, you're beginning to act like me."  
  
"I don't think that's such a bad thing. Okay, so… have you talked to Meiling lately?"  
  
"I just talked to her today. I'm not looking forward to my phone bill… that girl can TALK!" He laughed. "She said that she doesn't have any plans for the next year that are more important than us FINALLY getting married, so she can come no matter what the day is."  
  
That sounded like Meiling. "Great. Hm… so let's see… it's July right now… so should we plan for sometime in February?"  
  
"Sounds good." Syaoran agreed. "Wow. Déjà vu."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Turn around & look at who just walked in." He said. "At least I'm not fearing for my today."  
  
"It's Touya & Yukito!" Sakura giggled. "You can come sit beside me anyway, I won't mind."  
  
"I think that I will." He grinned & slid in beside her.  
  
*~*~*~About An Hour Later~*~*~*  
  
"So then… are we agreed?" Sakura asked as they walked in the park.  
  
"Hai. Our wedding will be on… February 14th!" Syaoran pulled out his date book & circled the 14th of February. Sakura gave him a strange look. "What? It's so I don't forget!"  
  
Sakura couldn't help it & burst out into laughter. Syaoran joined her. They laughed a lot together, but it wasn't because they felt uncomfortable anymore, now it was because they enjoyed being around each other so much. "PLEASE tell me that you aren't serious!" She begged.  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
"Thank goodness! I was starting to worry!" Sakura teased him. They started to laugh again.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Could it really be?" Sakura & Syaoran turned around when they heard a woman's voice to see if she was talking to them. Their jaws dropped.  
  
"Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura gasped. [A.N. I don't know if they ever called her that… whenever I read about eps. The write up always says "Kaho" so I'm not sure, but you get the idea right? … '-sensei' is a suffix that people use when addressing a teacher/master/doctor]  
  
"So it is you." She smiled. "Sakura, & Syaoran. It's been a while."  
  
"Konban wa, Mizuki-sensei." Syaoran caught his breath from laughing & smiled.  
  
"You can call me Kaho, I'm not your teacher anymore." She smiled. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable…"  
  
"No, it's alright… Kaho." Sakura smiled back. "It's been so long!" She gave her a hug.  
  
"I seem to have missed quite a bit… Eriol wrote to me a while ago & suggested that I come back to see everyone again. He said that there were some BIG surprises."  
  
"Yep! Look!" Sakura squealed as she showed Kaho the ring.  
  
"Oh my!" Kaho gasped it's beautiful. "Dare I ask; who is it from?"  
  
"Syaoran, of course!" Sakura grabbed onto his arm & brought him closer. She rested her head affectionately on his shoulder.  
  
"What a lovely surprise. Although, I always suspected that it would happen one day." Kaho winked & the two lovebirds blushed lightly. "I just came from the airport with Tomoyo & Eriol. They're both so excited about Switzerland, Eriol is certainly very happy here."  
  
"Did Eriol tell you about his plan?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Hm… that depends… he always has so many." Kaho laughed. "That young man even works out a plan when he goes to get a snack from the fridge… But, if you're talking about his plan for Tomoyo, he only started to but then she came & he had to stop."  
  
"OOH! Well. He was SUPPOSED to propose to her at grad… but she was beginning to catch on… so he surprised her by not asking her & now she's totally in the dark because he's asking her THIS WEEK!" Sakura said excitedly. "Oh! But don't tell!"  
  
"That's great news." Kaho smiled. "I really must be going now, I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Wait! Can you come to the wedding?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"February 14th!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"That's sweet. I wouldn't miss it!" Kaho walked off.  
  
"Wow. She was certainly a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen her for years." Sakura said as Syaoran put his arm around her & they continued walking.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How do you like it so far? I couldn't resist making Eriol & Tomoyo go skiing. I have been watching some of the episodes with Eriol in it & I couldn't help but realise how PERFECT they are for each other. Like when he was playing the piano that time & she was singing… unfortunately, I can only watch the dub & I'm not even sure if she sang at that part… if 'Madison' was singing, I couldn't hear her. ANYWAY… when I saw that episode when everyone went on the skiing trip… I just COULD NOT resist, since they were both such good skiers. Now that I've said that… I know that not much has happened so far, but I PROMISE that it will get more interesting eventually… & Touya will be in it too. (Poor Syaoran, Touya's still gonna make him squirm!) Oh yeah! And Meiling will show up eventually… in case you didn't realize, I'm a Meiling fan, ever since I saw her in a few of her last episodes where she really is a sweet girl. Wow this has been a long note… Bai Bai 4 now, & please review… I welcome suggestions… I already have a few things planned out though, so if you suggest something & I don't use it, it's NOT bad, it just wouldn't fit in with the storyline. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. gomennasai gomennasai gomennasai gomennasai gomennasai gomennasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry that it took SO LONG for this chapter! Now that spring break's over I have to go to school & do homework & all that… so I don't have as much time to write. T_T *sob* BUT… I have had lots of time to work on my Japanese (Nihongo… lol. I got 97% on my most recent test! YAY!)! Anyway… hope you enjoy!  
  
Mochiron = Of Course  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
So Much to Do! - Chapter 2  
  
Sakura was ecstatic. Tomoyo came back the day before & had just called her. Almost unbelievably, Sakura had asked her if she would make her wedding dress… and Tomoyo had of course, agreed. She looked over at her clock, 2:25, she was supposed to be there at 2:30. Sakura ran out of the house and down to Tomoyo's. "Tomoyo!"  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed & pulled her inside. "I have great news!"  
  
"What is it?" Sakura could already guess.  
  
"Eriol… and I… are engaged too!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Sakura gave her friend a hug. "I can't believe that we're already both engaged!"  
  
"I know! Isn't it fantastic! I've never been so happy!" Tomoyo smiled. "Okay… let's get down to business." She pulled out a stack of wedding books. "We can talk later, this is important. Let's find your perfect wedding dress! We can look in these for ideas, & then expand on them!"  
  
Sakura wondered if her wedding dress would end up looking like her old battle costumes. "Hehehe. Expand?"  
  
"Well, NOT like your costumes." Tomoyo practically read her thoughts & laughed as Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief. "But, we can make a dress with all of the different things that you like in these dresses."  
  
"Oh… Okay!" Sakura sat down on the bed & began flipping through a big book full of beautiful dresses. "I forgot about bridesmaids!" Sakura realised as she saw a picture of a bride & her 3 bridesmaids.  
  
"Don't worry. You still have 7 1/2 months left." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Yeah. Oh my goodness! Look at this dress! It's beautiful! Don't you love how it has those embroidered roses on it?!" Sakura was starry eyed. "And this one too!"  
  
"Look at this one!" Tomoyo gasped & held up the book she was looking at.  
  
"That's beautiful too! Oh Tomoyo! HOW am I ever going to decide if I like EVERY dress?" Sakura laughed & so did Tomoyo. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Tomoyo ran & answered it. "Hai?" (I know it means yes… it makes sense, to me at least.) She said. "Oh? Syaoran!" She laughed. "You can't stand to be away from her for 1 day, can you?" She teased.  
  
Sakura shook her head with a smile & continued to look through the book. She could practically HEAR him turning red, even though Tomoyo was the one on the phone & the fact that she was standing 3 feet away.  
  
"Oh? Mochiron! That's great! Bai!" She hung up & hopped back onto the bed & picked up her book again. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Meiling is coming to visit & help us find wedding dress ideas!"  
  
"When?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Now!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I didn't even know that she was in town! Ooh! Yay!" Sakura looked out the window.  
  
"Sakura? Check this one out!" Tomoyo pointed out yet another 'beautiful' dress. About 10 minutes later they heard a knock on the door. "Meiling!"  
  
"Hello girls!" Meiling smiled happily. "I couldn't wait to see you. I hope that Syaoran & Zhou don't mind too much, I just get here & it seems like I'm already running away from them." She laughed.  
  
"When did you get in?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"About 2 hours ago."  
  
"Really? WAIT A MINUTE! Who's 'Zhou'?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I told you about Zhou the first day I came back… my boyfriend?" Meiling said. "Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Mochiron."  
  
"So, what's new and exciting?"  
  
"Eriol asked me to marry him!" Tomoyo happily showed her the ring.  
  
"Congratulations!" Meiling said.  
  
"Thank you. We've been looking at wedding dresses so that Sakura can decide what she wants hers to look like, do you want to help?"  
  
"Do I?!" She hopped onto the bed as well & opened up a book too. "I guess you'll be needing one of these soon enough yourself, huh?" She grinned at Tomoyo.  
  
"Eventually." Tomoyo giggled. "But we haven't begun thinking & planning it yet. Sakura & Syaoran already have a date set, they have a deadline to have everything done by."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sakura remembered. "Now I don't have to call you! The wedding is on February 14th."  
  
"Aw!" Meiling sighed. "That's adorable."  
  
"Mizuki-sensei thought the same thing."  
  
"When did you see her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The day you left. She saw us in the park after she left the airport." Sakura explained.  
  
"Wow." Meiling said. "I can't believe it. Is she coming to the wedding?"  
  
"I think so. We still need to get invitations!" Sakura realized. "I can't just TELL everyone about the wedding. That's not right!"  
  
"Don't worry. February is like, 7 months or so away. But, you DEFINITELY can't wait until the last minute, so after you figure out the details such as the time & where & all of that, send them out ASAP." Meiling said.  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you ACTUALLY going to start making the dress NOW? You don't need to, you know." Sakura asked her as Tomoyo pulled out her measuring tape.  
  
"Mochiron. " Tomoyo smiled. "I'm at least gonna get the measurements right so that I can start working on it tomorrow!"  
  
Meiling couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sakura's face. "You- you ARE gonna make it like we planned it right… like it was in the book?"  
  
"Mochiron!" Tomoyo giggled. "Demo… don't you like my designs?" Tomoyo feigned hurt feelings.  
  
"Mochiron!" Sakura nodded in a panic & Meiling laughed again.  
  
"I know." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"By the way… what time is it?" Meiling looked around the room for a clock.  
  
"HOOOEEEEEE!!!!" Sakura looked at her watch. "I was supposed to meet Syaoran 20 minutes ago! Is it really 6:20?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"HOE! Doumo Arigatou, Tomoyo & Meiling! I've got to go!" Sakura ran out of the house & down the street. She was in such a rush she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going & as she ran around a corner she crashed right into someone. "Ow." She said as an afterthought as she sat on the ground. "Gomen."  
  
"Daijoubu ka? Kaijuu?" A familiar voice laughed.  
  
"Oniichan!" Sakura gasped & he helped her up. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you late to meet that gaki again?" ("Gaki" = "Brat" I think… correct me if I'm wrong! We don't exactly get taught that in school.)  
  
"He's 18! When are you going to stop calling him 'gaki'?"  
  
"Hm…. Probably after my first nephew…" Touya laughed & Sakura turned red… which made him laugh more.  
  
"Hoe…"  
  
"Well… what are you waiting for? Get going! You're late!" He gave her a little nudge. "And watch where you're going! Don't hurt yourself!" He called as Sakura continued on running.  
  
Yukito came out of a store with a huge bag of food & made a quiet comment about Touya's "sister complex."  
  
"Shut-up." Touya sighed. Yukito laughed & handed him the shopping bag. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To get the second bag." Yukito said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I should have guessed." Touya glanced around & the people walking down the street… giving him weird looks because of the ridiculously large shopping bag in his arms. 'I bet Yuki is the only one who uses bags this size for shopping.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is he?" Sakura wondered. She gazed around the park but couldn't see him. She sighed & flopped down onto the grass. "All that running… for nothing!" She panted. "I was too late anyway! Oh… he's gonna be mad that I didn't show!" She closed her eyes & imagined Syaoran leaning up against a tree & checking his watch a final time before sighing & walking back to his apartment.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura's eyes shot open to see a man's face just inches away from her own. "Ah!" She brought up her leg & pushed him away with her foot, sending him a good few feet away as she leapt to her feet.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Oh No! Syaoran!" Sakura gasped & ran over to him. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know it was you!" She kneeled down beside him.  
  
"You're gonna be a abusive wife, aren't you?" Syaoran grinned. "Things like this seem to always happen."  
  
"I'm sorry! Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu." He laughed. "Sorry I scared you." He pulled her closer to him in a kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I still say that Meiling's cooking is better." Syaoran laughed as they sat in his dining room eating Chinese take-out.  
  
"It would be. This is take-out." Sakura laughed. (No offence to anybody who may own a Chinese take-out restaurant! I love Chinese food!) "Speaking of… How was your afternoon? I heard that Meiling's boyfriend is in town."  
  
"What does that have to do with food?" Syaoran mused.  
  
"Um… not really anything. But you mentioned Meiling & then I remembered her talking about him earlier & that you were hanging out with him this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah. I showed around a few places… he's a pretty nice guy."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Syaoran."  
  
"What?" He looked up at her innocently.  
  
"You're acting like Oniichan."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Are you worried about Meiling?" Sakura teased. "You're so protective."  
  
"I am not." He said defensively. Seeing Sakura's sceptical look he backed down. "Hey, I've practically lived with her for my entire life & she's helped me out a lot in the past few years… so what if I'm cautious of who she dates."  
  
"It's not like it's your decision… You're like Oniichan… even if you like the guy, you're still reluctant to admit it because Meiling is like a sister to you." Sakura laughed. "Give it up already."  
  
"Fine. I'll admit it… the guy IS different now that he's with Meiling… but when we were young he was such a bad kid." He frowned.  
  
Sakura shook her head with a little smile. "Oh! By the way… Oniichan told me when he's gonna stop calling you 'gaki'."  
  
"Oh joy." Syaoran said unenthusiastically. "When?"  
  
"After his first nephew. I suppose the name will pass on to the next generation then."  
  
"Poor kid." Syaoran said. "Ah! He was talking about OUR kid! Aw! Are our kids REALLY going to have a 'mean' Uncle Touya?"  
  
"Nah. He'll lighten up after the wedding when he knows that there is nothing else he can do."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's the end of the 2nd chapter! I hope it was alright… I had a MAJOR writer's block! I still need little ideas… so PLEASE email me with suggestions, or write them in the review…. I REALLY want you to!  
  
And one more quick note: Meiling's boyfriend's full name is Yu Zhou. (family name 1st, like Li Meiling) In case you want to know… Yu = "jade" or "honour" or "happy" Zhou = "help, assist" this doesn't have much significance… it's just so that u know. ^_^ 


End file.
